


Dorohedoro - Why am I a Teenager in love?

by GeminiForest



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human faced Kaiman, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: High school life is a bit awkward and boring time to time for Kaiman Coleman. But once a new transfer student came in it was clearly something he'd never expected to see! How could this turn out for him?
Relationships: Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dorohedoro - Why am I a Teenager in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wanna add the school system is formatted with a mix of Western and Japanese school systems. I did that on purpose so if it seems weird that's why. Sorry for the inconvenience and do enjoy!

The morning air felt so relaxing and cool during the start of that warm fall day. Through the blinds the morning light peaked through and the figure laying in the bed groaned as he pulled the blanket more over his head as he grew more comfortable. Till he jolted up to hear an alarm go off, he groaned a bit again as he yawned rudely as he turned the alarm off before laying back down. 

"Kaiman!" A woman's voice called from the other side of the door till it was opened, being a bit of a mess, of course for a teenager's room, and she sighed as she looked around to the large figure laying in the bed, "Ai." She called and she huffed and went over pulling the blanket off of him. He scoffed and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Mooommm...!" He growled, "Come on..."

"Kaiman Coleman I'm not letting you be late for school." His mother said sternly as she opened his blinds, "Come on it's time to get up. Get ready for school and then come and get some breakfast." She said before ruffling his short black hair, "Can't believe my big sweet boy is in his third year starting today!" She said excitedly before leaving the room with a shut. Kaiman huffed a bit as he looked out his window, seeing it to be a bit warm in the morning he begrudgingly got up and got ready for school. Pulling on his uniform and rubbed his face.

"Man... Can't believe I grew this fast.." He said to himself, "Hope I'm done growing." He huffed and went out of his room with his jacket over his shoulder and bag in hand. Heading down with a yawn his father laughed as he lowered his news paper.

"Well good morning to you big guy."

"Mornin' dad.." Kaiman huffed in his yawn as he joined him at the table, "Where's grandpa?"

"He went to check the shop." His father said and Kaiman hummed in response.

"So you excited for your new year? Pretty exciting!" His mother purred as she placed a plate of a pretty full plate of food for her son. Kaiman shrugged before he started on his food.

"Not really.. Just another year of bull.." Kaiman said with his mouth full as his mother joined the two at the table after placing something in Kaiman's bag.

"Well you, Risu and Nikaido get to graduate together from the looks of it I bet that's exciting." His father smiled and Kaiman shrugged a bit again. The front door was knocked upon and his father patted his wife's shoulder.

"I got this Yuki." He said softly before going to the door. Kaiman of course eating quite fast noticing the time and he could hear his father's voice, "Oh hello Risu! Nikaido! So nice to see you two."

"Good morning Mr. Coleman." Nikaido beamed, "Is Kaiman awake for once?"

"He sure is. Kaiman! Your friends are here!"

"G-Got it! Thanks dad!" Kaiman called as he pulled his jacket on he then kissed his mother's cheek, "Thanks for breakfast mom."

"Not a problem. I put your lunch in your bag!" Yuki called as Kaiman rushed out as he grabbed his bag.

"Thanks! See you later!" Kaiman waved as he and the other two rushed out and started to head to school. 

Slowing down as they gotten a bit closer Nikaido laughed nudging Kaiman a bit.

"You're ACTUALLY awake for once." Nikaido cooed and Kaiman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Once you two are done flirting I got some news for ya." Risu huffed as he leaned forward a bit, "I heard there's gonna be a transfer student."

"Transfer huh?" Nikaido cooed, "Think it'll be a girl?"

"Who knows. Bet she'd be ugly like you." Kaiman teased and Nikaido huffed as Kaiman laughed.

* * *

Once in their class and settled down Kaiman had his seat in the middle with Nikaido sitting upfront of him and Risu behind him. They've always sat in that way and it was exciting for them of course. Had that since Elementary school. Kaiman sighed heavily as he rested his head in his hand as he looked around as the other students got settled. Nikaido leaned back and she smirked some as Kaiman rose a thick brow to her.

"What?"

"You excited for the new kid?"

Risu looked from over Kaiman's shoulder and leaned over his desk, "You're just mad it may be a pretty girl."

"Oh hush Risu." Nikaido huffed and they all saw their teacher enter the room and he tapped the desk at the front.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Mr. Kasukabe." Everyone said as the teacher smiled.

"Now I'm happy to see all of you again this year and I'm also excited to announce we have a new student in our class this year. Come on it's okay." They all looked to the door as it opened and Kaiman felt his heart leap into his chest as his cheeks flushed.

What had entered was the prettiest girl he'd ever lay eyes on. Her olive sun kissed skin with vibrant green eyes and long dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail. Her face looked quite soft and gentle as she wore a sheepish look on her face. She stood next to Kasukabe as he presented her.

"Everyone. This is Crow Yukabe. She'll be in our class for now on. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Crow jumped some and she laughed nervously, "O-Oh umm... I'm bilingual. I speak both Japanese and Spanish." The other students awed a bit and Crow thought a second, "I also like music so.. Y-Yeah that's really it." She laughed and Kasukabe clapped a bit. 

"That's wonderful! Now let's see... There's a spot next to Kaiman open why don't you sit there. And Mr. Coleman?"

"H-Hmm?" Kaiman perked up after a moment and the other students looked over.

"Why don't you show Miss Yukabe around after this lecture. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." 

"S-Sure.." Kaiman said after a moment seeing Crow sit next to him. She smiled to him and the other students mumbled to one another.

Once the lecture came to an end and Kaiman went over to Kasukabe to get passes for the class a few of the girls approached Crow as they leaned over her desk.

"Wow you're so brave you don't seem afraid of Kaiman at all!" Crow rose a brow and tilted her head.

"Excuse me."

"He's not that scary." Risu huffed, "You're just scared of anything big."

"Oh hush Risu!" One of the girls huffed in return. Crow laughed a bit as she waved her hand.

"It's okay. Besides Kaiman seems like a nice guy." Crow admitted, "Not only that he's kinda cute." She stood up a moment and pointed to her nose, "I noticed when he thinks he scrunches his nose a bit it's kinda charming."

"Oi! Crow!" Kaiman called and she looked over and smiled some, "Leg's go wonder around a bit eh?"

"Sure!" Crow smiled and a few of the kids laughed as they saw Kaiman become a bit shy as she went over to him. The two left the room and Nikaido leaned over in her chair and tilted her head a bit.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"They make a cute couple."

* * *

"So the school is pretty big huh?" Crow asked as she turned to Kaiman who shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"I suppose." He sighed some as Crow leaned over the railing. The two had ventured onto the roof as Crow sighed in content. Kaiman looked her up and down a moment as he sighed in content. She was really pretty, he didn't get why he found HER to be the prettiest he's seen but here he was. Crow looked to him as she watched him flush up and look away. Crow laughed softly as she moved her hair back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." He sighed and turned to Crow again who was watching him curiously. "Just... Like your company, even though we don't know each other well yet."

Crow blushed softly as she laughed a bit as well, "Well, I like your company too." She played with her hair and Kaiman smiled to her.

"Well.. We better finish the tour."

"Y-Yeah!" 


End file.
